PT versus IT
by akaeve
Summary: Written for NFA challenge. Tim goes undercover, in a Girls School.


PT Versus IT

Chapter 1

"Ahh… Boss why not?" Tony enquired, "I have a BA in PE and I know how to work out, and why I'm sure….."

"You work out," Ziva butted in, "The only work out you do, is how to work out, how not to do any work….how to avoid."

"Oi, enough…Tim is going and that's final." a certain Agent Gibbs bellowed.

"But he got to go the woman's prison….." Tony protested.

"Yes DiNozzo, but is a Girls Boarding School not a prison too?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes that's why it's my turn." Tony sulked folding his arms.

"Director said the vacancy was for an IT instructor not a PE instructor." Gibbs added.

"So intellect over physique, Tony?" Tim now added.

"So glad you have acknowledged I have a better body than you do these days Tim. Don't you agree Ducky, that Tim here is looking a bit…?" Tony now asked Dr Mallard who had wandered into the bullpen.

"Scrawny, as they say in Scotland, skin and bone…..have seen more meat on my scalpel…..now Timothy are you eating enough…..I mean, healthily, not scrimping again. I know you lost a bit on those shares, and your new apartment but….." now turning and looking at Gibbs, "Yes, boarding school….3 square meals a day, and if I remember correctly….stodge….stew and dough balls…..and how could I forget spotted dick…" Ducky sighed.

"Spotted dick," Tony and Gibbs mouthed.

"Dr Mallard could you please explain….I have not heard of this _"spotted dick" _is it a strange medical condition, that occurs in boarding schools?" Ziva now enquired.

"My dear," Ducky replied now looking at Ziva, "It is a steamed sponge pudding with sultanas in it, usually served with…..lumpy custard. Oh yes happy days."

"I'm not going," Tim shouted.

"Unfortunately you are." Director Vance now answered, from the top of the stairs "Agents Gibbs and McGee my office now." as he turned and walked away.

"So what am I to do. What is expected of me?" Tim spluttered.

"We have had information that as this is a boarding school for Officers girls, there seems to have been a misuse of government property and misuse of some of the girls…..in as much, as they are passing off Naval Secrets through their dissertations and school work. We are not at all sure who is behind this, but it would appear that it could be Korean. I therefore want you before the Headmistress on Sunday morning," as Gibbs smiled at the thought of the picturing scenario, Vance added," That is not what I had in mind….Agent Gibbs." as he too smiled. Tim wanted to be sick.

"So Dr Mallard, Boarding School it is very much like Military camp then?" Ziva now enquired.

"You could say that but I believe it is much more up to date than when I was there. Tony, you were at boarding school did you enjoy?"

"No….hated, the only fun part was trying to sneak into the girls dormitories…." he stopped as he saw Gibbs and Tim descend the stairs, "Well what happened? When you go?"

"Sunday….I have to be before the Head on Sunday morning." Tim replied looking at his feet.

"Ah the Head," Ducky reminisced, "Must be a bit like being called before Matron."

"Or the Commanding Officer." Ziva smiled.

"I don't want to go." Tim wailed.

Chapter 2

Sunday morning saw Tim drive to the college, as he drove up the driveway he stopped momentarily to take in the sight. The College was like a large English country mansion. He could only surmise at the architecture inside. He continued to drive up the pebbles, they crunched under the wheels. On his left he caught sight of the cheer leaders and further over there was a running track. To the right , he saw several girls playing croquet, he smiled, it looked so British, he wondered if they really did have afternoon tea on the lawn. He pulled into the parking area, turned the ignition off. Stepped out the car and taking his holdall from the trunk, made his way to the main entrance.

Gibbs had said, no given instructions, get there early and attend chapel...church whichever…both, just make an appearance, and study the surroundings, make yourself known. Religious Service was always good for the soul. He could also ask for some Divine help.

As he approached the large wooden door it creaked open and a woman stood tall before him.

"Agent McGee?" she questioned.

"Yes Ma'am." he replied.

The Head she was 50's but looked 40ish, as Tony always said 50 was the new 40, and they could definitely teach a boy a thing or two. She was wearing a figure hugging grey suit, the figure hourglass, "this was the Head" Tim thought.

"Come away in, and I will show you to the staff room and then we head for Church. I didn't get your religious preference on the information your Director sent? But if you just wish to join us, and see the school Protestant side then you are welcome. The Catholics have their service straight after ours, they are confessing at the moment," as she breezed into the large open foyer, and proceeded to march up the staircase that loomed ahead. Tim followed, like a sixth former.

The Head stopped in front of a large wooden door, he noticed it had a large black cross painted on it,

"Upper fifth….last week it was 666, the sign of the devil, well people may I introduce….Timothy McGee," as she looked about her staff. They nodded.

"Well, hello Timothy…." one of the female teachers purred as she stood and walked towards Tim. He reckoned late 20's, he coughed, "My name is Cara, I teach Drama." she continued.

"Please call me Tim," he spluttered.

"Timothy…..or would you prefer Tim?" the head asked.

"Either I don't mind" thinking of Dr Mallard and Agent Gibbs, "Either…or."

"Timmy?" Cara now purred.

"Cara behave, anything in trousers," a gentleman in a pinstripe suit and dicky bow replied, now standing and going to Tim, offering a hand, "Mr Burgess, I teach English, as does my assistant Mr McLean, Mr Philby over there, is the art expert and to be perfectly blunt, in my opinion has no idea of paintings."

Tim just shook the hand and looked at the others, why did the names sound so familiar, he wondered.

After the church service, the Head ushered her flock back to the Staff Rooms.

"Excuse me Ma'am, do you have a name or do I call you Ma'am all the time?"

"Sorry Tim, call me Olivia….except when we are in front of the girls, then it is Ms Lattimor. Now we have an hour before lunch, so let me show you to your rooms. I have put you in the West Wing along with Messers Burgess and McLean, our English lecturers…since information is going into dissertations."

Tim now knew where the names Burgess and McLean, and Philby came into the equation, they had been British/Soviet Spies during the Cold War.

"We have a cold buffet lunch on a Sunday, so after you have refreshed I will see you back in the staff room." as she showed Tim to his quarters.

As Tim made his way back to the staff room, he heard giggles coming from along the corridors. He thought he saw a couple of the students run for cover. He heard laughter emanating from the staff room, he knocked, why? he did not know and entered. The Staff were sipping sherry, or whiskey, Tim thought the situation surreal.

"Ah Tim, there you are no need to knock, I won't bite, "Olivia replied, "Now Sherry or whiskey, both I find very suitable before the cold lunch."

"Needs to be Old Boy, " Burgess muttered, "I don't know why Olivia lets the kitchen staff have a Sunday off."

"Something to do with her old Presbyterian, Free Church of Scotland upbringing, her Calvanist theology." McLean now answered.

"Gentlemen," Olivia questioned approaching, "Now you know that Sunday afternoons are for recreation and hobbies. Tim do you have any hobbies?"

"Yes…..if you call it a hobby…I write."

"You write?" as Cara got up from her chair and sided over, "Have you had anything published?"

Tim coughed, "A couple of things…..books."

"That would be computer stuff, books," Burgess spluttered.

"No…..actually…mystery, murder." Tim now answered, feeling his face redden.

"You wrote a mystery book? " Olivia now enquired.

"Yessssssss, it was called _Deep Six….."_

"Deep Six?…..yes, was that not the book you banned because you thought it was….."

"Quite….Mr Burgess…" Olivia replied, "So Timothy, Deep Six turned out, it really was a murder mystery."

"Yes Ma'am."

"So we have Thom E Gemcity in our midst." Cara now purred, slipping her arm into Tim's, "Come tell me more." as she led Tim away from the crowd.

Monday morning saw the sun shining over the school. One Agent McGee woke with a bolt, he tried to remember where he was and why. Oh yesterday had been a eye opener. Olivia, the Headmistress, the two English lecturers and how could he forget Cara. Phil Philby really was an art expert, and had taken Tim a tour of the school and shown him the antiquities and art collection the school had. He had enquired where Tim had acquired his knowledge from.

"I watch Antique Roadshow and other such programmes." he remembered the case they had been on where they found the house full of antiques, but no money.

Tim showered, dressed formally and headed for the refractory. It reminded him of Hogworths, the long dining tables for each house. He wondered where he should sit. He needn't have worried, Cara had kept a space for him, by her. He helped himself to some muesili, a croissant and coffee, and walked over to Cara.

"Morning Tim," "she purred, "Sleep well? I must ask you to come to my drama classes and give some input."

They did not see Olivia approach with a tall, olive skinned, brunette, late 20's. The dark Mediterranean eyes, so dark and black, burnt into Tims' own.

"Tim may I introduce Lourdes Lea. She is the Information Technology Lecturer. Lourdes has been on leave this weekend, attending a course in Chicago."

"Tim," as Lourdes offered Tim her hand, "Finish your breakfast, we must talk before lectures." as she turned and walked away.

He knocked on the door. He heard the word "Enter" this was so childlike.

As he entered, Lourdes was sitting at her desk, his file in front of her.

"Agent McGee, Olivia has told me all about you, and I must say your credentials are good, very good. Ever thought of defecting?"

"Pardon," was all Tim could say.

"Defecting?" as Lourdes began to smile, "You are so highly qualified, and your clearance exceptional, So tell me….why work for a second rate Government office, when you can work for mine?"

"Ma'am, if your office is so great, why are you asking for my help?"

"Tim, my Office is Counter-intelligence…..but this is a Naval Boarding School."

Tim nodded. As did Lourdes.

Chapter 4

Tim followed Lourdes to the 1st class of the morning. It was like following the head-girl or the chief cheerleader. He could quite like Lourdes, she was mature. They heard the noise, before they reached the class.

"Lower 3rd," she said looking at Tim, she opened the door, "Class…may I introduce your relief teacher for a couple of weeks. Mr McGee." as Tim watched the noise subside and the looks of adoration abound.

"Looks like you are in for a quiet time," Lourdes whispered to Tim. "Now class, this is Mr McGee. He is here as an auxiliary, as I have a few courses to attend. I will give exercises out but Mr McGee will supervise and advise. Do I make myself clear?" she asked the class.

"Yes Ms Lea," they answered before giggling into their computer screens.

The class bell rang, and the girls departed, "See you Wednesday?" they questioned

"Yes girls," Tim replied. He tidied up. He had quite enjoyed the experience.

"Well I see you seem to have managed rather well. Your next class is the upper fifth, and well, they are trouble." Lourdes said as she waited for the next class to arrive.

The upper 5th, girls in woman's bodies. They eyed Tim suspiciously. Tim eyed them suspiciously. The make up immaculate . Tim suddenly felt out of place. He needed help. His sister…..Tony…no Gibbs he would know what to do.

"I believe you have instructions," he asked, "I am here to assist and supervise."

A hand shot up, please Sir, I'm having a problem with this programme could you show me."

"Yes..sss yes of course. And your name is?"

"Paris," she murmured to Tim.

"Liar, she's called Sandie."

"And you are?" now looking at the voice.

"Karla. Do you have a name Sir?" she now enquired.

"Mr McGee," Tim now answered.

"Not have a first name?" Sandie asked.

"No," he replied thinking he didn't have a middle one either.

"How long are you here for Sir?" another voice enquired.

"Just a couple of weeks, as Lourdes….Ms Lea, has a few courses to attend." he replied.

"Sir, do you act. Cara has a drama class later…and she's desperately looking for a man….." Karla didn't finish.

"Aren't we all," Sandie answered, looking Tim up and down.

"Ladies please…." as Tim tried to assert some authority.

"Ooooo…ladies," the class now shouted in unison.

"Please…..girls…upper 5th…please behave…please." Tim pleaded.

"Please Sir, what will you do?"

"Yes Sir, what will you do to naughty girls?" as Sandie stood and ventured towards Tim.

As Tim turned to walk out the door , and try and get help, the door opened and Ms Lattimor stood large in the framework.

"Gals…..Mr McGee is here to help the school, and I do not wish to employ another auxiliary. Mr McGee comes very highly recommended."

"Recommended for what Ms Lattimor?" Karla now questioned.

"Gals you are the Crème de la Crème, as Miss Jean Brodie would say, you are in your Prime. Now Mr McGee if would wish to leave I would quite understand." Olivia said looking at Tim.

"No Ma'am I'll stay, I have a job to do and I will not let you down. So girls," ashe turned and faced the class, "Shall we resume this lesson. The work Ms Lea gave, if you have any problems please ask."

Olivia stayed long enough to watch calm prevail. Tim began to wonder if this was really going to be a good idea, but he had enjoyed the 1st class, maybe he would fulfil his task.

The class settled down and the rest of the period passed uneventful. The bell rang and he dismissed the class. They said they would see him around. He nodded in agreement.

Tim wandered down one of the corridors, and heard laughter coming from behind a door. He heard voices, he couldn't make out the play…..but yes drama or dramatic. He opened the door….

"Well hello Tim…..Mr McGee." Cara purred.

Tim saw two of the 5th formers deep in conversation., they were whispering and then they saw Tim.

"Sir ….did we hear Cara here, call you Tim?"

"No…" Cara spluttered, "I was going to say, well hello, _**TIME**_ you came visiting, but you picked me up wrong." glaring at Karla and Sandie.

"It is my 1st day and I thought I'd wander about. I was really just passing. But I will pop in again if I may?" as Tim turned to leave.

"Of course you may Tim, bye." the three whispered.

Tim continued his wandering through the corridors. he looked at the antiques and the paintings. He wondered where all the money had come from to buy these artefacts.. He thought why was he here. To find the traitors. The secrets going out in dissertations. Burgess, McLean….he needed to talk to the men. The women were man-eaters, as were the girls, starting out in their sexuality, frightening for the timid Tim. Lourdes….she was interesting, but more Tony's type. Olivia? Gibbs age and so that left Cara….he shook his head. He didn't hear the footsteps approach.

"I say old boy," a voice shouted.

"Mr Burgess, hello." Tim replied, now facing the older man., "Just getting my bearings. I was thinking, I should set a programme for the IT class."

"You realise old boy you are the second auxiliary in three weeks. She disappeared you know. Here one day gone the next."

"Sir, you are very British. I know this is one of these British Schools of America, but you…..your accent?"

"Have to be old boy…MI6.…..Counter Intelligence…..Lourdes told me a bit about you. Timothy McGee, Special Agent NCIS. Had to be something, you are too naïve for a teacher. Know a man by the name Trent Kort?" Mr Burgess enquired.

Tim nodded.

"Trent….great job he has….bit of a wide boy but…..snuff" Mr Burgess offered Tim a small silver tin, as Tim shook his head, "Thought not bad habit really, now where was I." as he sniffed the snuff from the back of his hand. "Yes Trent. Langley, Oxford…got a placing with CIA, works for the highest bidder…so to speak."

Tim thought back to The Frog and Director Shepard, and to run in that Kort had with the Accountant. "Sir, how do you know the information is going out in dissertations?"

"Tim, my dear friend, I am of the old school. My father was Bletchley Park. Encryption and deciphering are in my blood."

"So this informant?" Tim now asked, "Have you any idea who or whom they are and are working for? I mean if you know all this stuff why am I here?"

"Naval Boarding School…and you do come highly recommended by Kort," Mr Burgess finished and he began to wander down the corridor before turning and shouting, "Go check the School Administrative Records…and speak to Lourdes."

Tim stood mesmerised by the man. He had never met anyone quite like Mr Burgess. He had even out shone Dr Mallard. His thoughts were broken by the clicking of heels on the tile.

"We need to talk Agent McGee….my office now." as Lourdes breezed past and on down the tiles.

"I see you were talking to Mr Burgess, " Lourdes questioned, now sitting behind her desk.

"Ma'am, do you and Mr Burgess actually talk?"

"No…..MI6 and Counter Intelligence don't, the CIA and Counter Intelligence do, as does MI6 and the CIA, so we do relate our findings."

"Ma'am, Lourdes I am not being told the whole story here. The last auxiliary left and I might just do the same." Tim now argued.

"Tim…..she did not walk….She died….Butchers steel to the abdomen, her stomach cavity seeped into her blood stream."

"Butchers steel?" Tim now asked.

"Never seen on Tim?"

"Not as a weapon of murder," Tim now replied.

"Tim…there are some more simple means of murder, that even Miss Marple would approve of." Lourdes now answered.

"So, where was the body found?" Tim now asked.

"Freezer….unforgivable actually. The lid wouldn't shut. Caused $1000 worth of waste food."

Tim laughed at the thought.

"May we see the crime scene?" he now questioned.

"But of course, shall we," as Lourdes rose and indicated they leave.

As Tim followed Lourdes down through the corridors of power and into the dungeons of the school, the kitchens, Tim tried to remember what Ducky had said about the food. He had only had a couple of cold buffet lunches, and a breakfast, he still had to endure the evening meal. As they approached the kitchens, Tim began to sniff the air like a proverbial bloodhound. He thought he could smell chilli, and fish, oh the smell of boiled fish reminded him of camping, he wanted to be sick.

"Over there," he heard Ms Lea say.

He looked to the corner and saw the chest freezer, the blood stains were still visible in the corners.

"I was told by Mr Burgess to look at the School records….and the administrative staff. Could I ask who employs the catering staff?"

"Olivia has an agency. That way we can get a turn around of staff if need be. Funny thing is, the staff recently seem to be turning over more quickly than usual."

"Ms Lea are you not an investigator?" Tim now questioned.

"Tim, I am Counter Intelligence, that is why we got you in. Find the killer or killers."

"One thing Lourdes, why does Olivia treat this school with such Britishness?"

"She's wanting to join the British Schools of America big time. Now come on I'll treat you to a pre-dinner drink in the staff room." as she turned and began to walk away.

"Lourdes…I'll follow later. I want to have a look around if I may and look in the kitchen." He watched as Lourdes raised an arm and waved above her head.

Tim continued to look at he freezer before walking into the kitchen. Tim followed his nose and found himself in the main cooking area, he didn't see chef.

"Oi you, you are not allowed here. Who are you and what you want?"

"Sorrryyy," Tim stammered. I'm new here, only started yesterday, and I was walking about trying to get my bearings and realising, I was quite hungry followed the smell of your…well delightful smells."

The chef was fat, tubby really. Never trust a thin cook, he remembered Tony once say.

"Hey you could do with a feed." the chef now replied looking Tim up and down. "Seen more meat on my butchers steel, and we got a few here I must say."

"You have quite a collection." Tim replied looking at the instruments. "Do you use them all?"

"Nope just now and again."

"Missing any?"

"So you heard about the murder then. The chiefs up top want to keep it quiet. Me…..the dead meat was in my freezer, could have made…" as he looked at Tim's face and began to laugh, "Kitchen humour, but ever heard of Sweeny Todd?"

Tim nodded now looking at the cooking pots.

"Hey Divvy" the chef shouted at one of the girls "Get our guest some soup,….and I don't mean that wishy washy, consommé the school gets. I mean some rib sticking soup."

Tim watched ad Divvy ladled something into a large dish.

"Sit" the chef ordered. Tim sat. Divvy placed the steaming bowl in front of him. The vapours wafted up his nose and he coughed.

"Sorry", he watched as one of the other girls brought over a plate of bread. A French crispy warm baguette. The smell irresistible. Tim broke the bread and began to sip the soup delicately.

"Hey Man, you a woolly woofter," the chef shouted.

"Pardon," Tim stuttered, looking at the man.

"A wooly woofter…poofter…gay…..homo, Man are you really this naïve. What department you working in?"

"IT," Tim now replied.

"The _IT_ department…..man you really are weird." as the chef now sat looking at Tim, "Name's Balty, short for ballistic, which is what I am and go, in my domain. You got a name?"

"Tim," he replied as he began to wolf down the soup. Chef watched as Tim took the bread and wiped the dregs from the bowl. Finished he sat back, "Thank you that was delicious, never tasted food that good."

"Good. So who are you really. Not your usual teacher. Any relation to the stiff…and she was in more ways than one…in that freezer. Now that was a murder."

"No…I am….." as he stopped himself saying anything else." How do you know she was murdered."

"Tim….I'm an Ex-Marine, Gulf and Afghanistan. I know a murder when I see one. So you gonna tell me who and what you really are doing here?"

"I should really be getting back. Lourdes will be wondering if I'm the next victim…" as he realised he had maybe said too much, "I'll see you round Chef." he now said leaving the room.

"Tim…know a guy by the name Gibbs? He was ex-marines, works for some Government Office now, if you see him tell him Balty's asking." he smiled as he walked away. Tim just hoped his cover was not going to be uncovered. He went to find the staff room.

Tim made his way back to the staff room, he wondered if he should mention the soup. No, if the school soup was consommé, then avoid, the dinner was going to be boring he thought.

He went to knock on the door, and then realising he was a teacher not a pupil, turned the handle and strode in. He saw he was not the first, and Cara looked like she was well on the way to being under the table.

"Tim, you found your way home." Cara purred. She was dressed, in a long black dress, she reminded Tim of Mortica from the Adams family.

"I think, my dear, you have had enough wine. I never understood why Olivia lets us drink before dinner."

"Something to do with stomaching the food, I think." Mr McLean now answered, "Sorry…don't think we have formally been introduced, Alistair….and yes before you say anything, I hate my parents." now holding a hand out to Tim.

The door swung open and Lourdes and Olivia swarmed in, "Oh good, so glad to see you are getting to know everyone Tim."

"Ma'am…Olivia, are we the only members of staff?" Tim now enquired looking round the room.

"Good grief no…this is the 5th and 6th years' staff room, the 1st and 2nd, 3rd and 4th, on the other levels."

The dinner gong resounded round the building.

"Shall we?" Olivia announced, as she opened the door for her staff.

There were three refectories in the school, one each for the split years. Olivia had said it was more organised and civil. Mr Burgess disagreed, he thought the 3rd year better behaved.

The staff moved to their table and Divvy brought the menu. The girls they lined up and were served from the gantry.

"Have the fish," Cara whispered.

"The chilli, is always good." Olivia announced.

Tim settled for the pasta. Dessert or sweet as it was known, spotted dick, ice cream, or cheese and biscuits. Tim passed, just coffee, please.

"No wonder you are so skinny," Olivia replied.

The evening was uneventful. Cara had a drama class. There was the homework classes to supervise. Tim made his excuses and made his way to his room. At least he was safe there. Or so he thought.

Tim, showered, watched some TV, called Gibbs, "Yes I'm fine, honest….yes, I've eaten…..no there is nothing to report…..did Gibbs know a guy called Balty….oh bad news then," smiling, " Call you tomorrow Boss. Night."

As Tim slipped into bed in only his boxers, he heard an almighty ripping sound. He felt himself blush, "Oh no please," as he got out of bed and pulled the duvet back….the under-sheet was now the over-sheet, an apple pie bed. He thought he heard stifled laughter from outside his room.

The morning arrived. Tim wondered what he should do about the sheet. Who he should see. He washed and changed, and went for breakfast. One thing bothered him. If the girls had broken into his room, what else had they seen. He had checked , nothing seemed missing or displaced. Either they were good, or else? They just wanted mischief. He headed for breakfast. Yes, he could hear giggles.

The buffet breakfast same as yesterday, if you wanted something just ask. Last nights fish had been turned into kedgeree. Oh yes the chef was definitely services. He settled for muesili, croissant and coffee, again, found an empty table and sat down.

"Sir? May we join you?" Sandie and Karla enquired. He looked up. The two teenagers, their clothes, and make up immaculate, smiling as if butter wouldn't melt in their mouths.

"Please, if you are allowed." he replied.

"Sir, may we ask…..you married?"

"No….but I am in a relationship," thinking fast, "Her name is Ziva," hell why had he said that.

"Is she pretty Sir?"

"Yes."

"How old Sir?"

"Late twenties," now thinking. About the same age as Cara.

"Ziva, that's a nice name, never heard that name before." Sandie now replied.

"She's Israeli, and going to be an American citizen soon." He didn't hear Cara approach.

"Miss, Mr McGee was just saying he has a girlfriend," Karla said smiling.

"Have you," Cara replied. But Tim knew by her voice she was disappointed. They finished their meal in silence.

Tim's first classes were uneventful, the 2nd and 3rd years just stared gooey eye, or should that be bambi eyed. They listened intently to the lecture, wrote notes, drew hearts on their jotters and sighed.

The afternoon…. Tim had a 6th form class. They were indifferent to him. To be honest he felt put out by their lack of attention. They worked asked questions and generally acted mature. They had been a pleasure, but he missed the backchat, like the office. The childish banter between Tony, Ziva and himself. He now knew how Gibbs must feel, trying to break up the fight.

The last class bell rang, and he dismissed. He needed to speak to Gibbs, he had been too busy to research anything.

As he made his way along the corridors, he was immune to the footsteps that were quietly creeping up behind him. He put his key in the door and turned it. The hand placed itself on his. He saw the long fingers. A woman. He turned and looked into the brown eyes. She pushed him into his room, and slammed the door shut.

"Tim….."

"Cara please….."

"Oh yes Tim, anything you say. I will please you, more than your girlfriend will." Cara purred.

"That is what I am frightened of." as he tried to unhand Cara from his person, " Please Cara ,I think you'd better leave now."

"But Tim….Timmy we could make beautiful music together."

"Cara," as Tim grabbed her wrists.

"Oh yes Timmy," feeling his strength, and going weak in his arms.

"Cara…..enough dramatics. I thought we were both professionals"

"Oh, but we are Tim."

As he tried to wrestle Cara from her grip, there was a knock at the door.

"I say old boy….wondered if you fancied a game of billiards. None of that American stuff. Good old fashioned billiards." the voice of Mr Burgess enquired.

"Love to Sir…..just as soon as I make a call home. I need to see if my girlfriend is missing me."

"No hurry, as soon as you get your trousers on again."

"You have to go Cara…I have to call Ziva." as he opened the door to show her out.

"Will I see you later."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," as he shoved her out and shut the door. He lent back against it, took out his cell and dialled…..

"She's what? 5ft 6in 120 pounds, brunette, 34D and frightened you…..Boss, Tim needs a hand." DiNozzo shouted at Gibbs."And you got two DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied."Yes Boss, anymore than a handful is a waste...ouch", as Gibbs slapped his head,

"That hurt." as he watched Gibbs pick his holdall up.

"And you ain't on my six." heading for the elevator, but he knew Tony and Ziva wouldn't be far behind.

The team arrived in a cloud of dust, stones flicking aside. Gibbs jumped out the car, he watched as Ziva drove the second car to within centre metres of his.

"Glad you could join me." he shouted, turning and raced to the front door, he went to knock but the door swung open.

"Boss…Tony, Ziva," Tim spluttered, as he threw his arms round Gibbs.

"Now gonna tell me what's going on?" as he pushed Tim away, he noticed the upstairs curtains twitch. He also thought he could hear giggling from inside and a sigh. This was not good.

Tim led the way up the staircase and into an IT classroom. He didn't know where else to take them.

"Ok Tim, start at the beginning," Gibbs now asked, "But give me the abridged version," starting to smile.

As Tim tried to explain what was going on, or what was happening, Gibbs realised that maybe sending Tim had not been a very good idea. Here was a man, who was easily confused by the sexuality of young women. Then again could he, or Tony have managed. He should have sent Ziva. What worried Gibbs most was the thought of the Butchers Steel and Balty. He remembered a chef by the name of that, 1991 a junior rating. Could be the same guy. He would check out.

"So Tim…..your cover." Gibbs enquired.

"Boss I'm sorry didn't think….want to send me home…..please."

As Gibbs began to smile, "Hell no Tim, this is punishment enough. But I gotta go talk to Olivia. Tony, talk to Lourdes…Ziva… the chef. Tim just go to your room and stay there." Tim nodded like a bad child, as he watched the three walk away.

"Ms Lattimor…you called us to help with your problem. To me, we seem to be over-run with Government Agents, running around like headless chickens." Agent Gibbs now questioned, sitting in front of Olivia.

"Agent Gibbs, I didn't honestly think the Director would have send me a boy, a mere child. He is not ….how will I say…a man of the world. Now you, Jethro," she replied moving round and sitting on the edge of the desk, the split in her skirt. She smiled at Gibbs.

"Ma'am…you asked for an Agent with IT skills, we gave. We did not realise you had a school of over sexed delinquents…and I'm talking the staff not the students."

"Agent Gibbs, who was it who said "Give me a boy and I will give you back a man?""

"It was an old Jesuit saying. St. Ignatius of Loyola, the founder of the Society of Jesus (Jesuits) or St. Francis Xavier, first missionary to India who assisted Ignatius in the formation of the Jesuits."

"You are well informed Agent Gibbs, would you care for a teaching vocation?" Olivia enquired, "My teaching methods may be slightly unorthodox, but I have a good overall exam result. That is the reason why I have a waiting list of parents wanting their daughters to come here." as she got up and walked over to the window and looked out over the gardens, "We still need help to find the murder."

Gibbs acknowledged.

Down in the kitchens Ziva was not having such a pleasant time.

"So Balty…..you knew Gibbs?"

"Yep…he got injured 1991.…heard his wife got killed…I lost mine too. So you Jewish?" looking at her pendant.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"Nope, just you wont be staying for dinner then."

"The body, where and how did you find it?" Ziva enquired looking round the kitchen.

"Came in early to fire up the ranges….pool of water …..and then I saw the blood. The lid of the freezer up slightly…hey lady move," as he pushed Ziva to one side, "One of my sabiter steels stuck in her stomach up to the ribcage….called the Head…next thing place crawling with CIA, FBI and now we got a Probie…..hey lady you sure you won't stay for dinner, I do a mean crackling." Ziva looked horrified and shook her head. "So you really are….hey Divvy…watch that custard….shit….you clean that up….Norm…potatoes….lady you gonna stand about all day…either get some ore done here or get the f….flambé out my kitchen." Balty now roared. Ziva left.

"Lourdes, quite an unusual name. You teach what?" Tony enquired.

"Head of the IT department, thought you knew?" Lourdes smiled.

"Just checking. Doing my Inspector Clouseau bit. You have heard of him?"

"Not personally, but then you could be him if you practice. Don't suppose you do the dirty rain coat?"

"That's Inspector Colombo. But I do a mean Sean Connery." Tony now laughed.

"Agent DiNozzo….what do you really want to know. I'm Counter Intelligence and really don't think we can share anything."

"No…" Tony now asked, "What about a bottle of wine and a curry." beginning to smile.

"Agent Dinozzo, you have no idea, how romantic that sounds. But you forget, we have a job to do here. If we were in another place or time. Maybe we could meet, during the summer?" Lourdes now replied trying not to get too close.

Their intimate chat was disrupted by the ringing of Tony's phone, he looked at the caller, Ziva. He didn't pick up, but turned back to Lourdes.

As Tim starred out his bedroom window, or was it a cell, he saw one of the 6th formers cross the playing field and on to the pavilion. Nothing strange really but she was not dressed for sport. She was looking about, furtively, as Ducky would have said. A man appeared from inside and sat on one of the benches. The girl sat beside him. Tim wasn't sure what to expect. Was this some clandestine meeting? She was young. He watched as she produced sheet of paper from her pocket, and passed it to the man. He read, took out a pen and marked, before returning to the girl.. They talked. Tim watched as the man took his cell from his pocket, indicated to the girl for the paper, and scribbled something down. He rang off, and placed the phone back in his pocket. They talked and then the girl got up, hugged the man. She then walked back across the playing field. The man lit a cigarette, turned and walked behind the building. As Tim watched he could just make out it was one of the PE teachers. He had wondered about that, a man in a girls school. Then he remembered something Mr Philby had said, "Only way Jeremy and I can be together." It dawned on Tim that they were in a relationship. But who was the girl. Tim had to find Gibbs and tell him what he had seen. As he opened the door gingerly, and walked into the corridor, he didn't see Gibbs and Olivia appear.

"Thought I told you to stay in your room?" Gibbs shouted at poor Tim.

"You did Boss, but I saw something. Come I'll show you." as he turned and opened his bedroom door.

"Ok Tim tell me what you saw, and why you are jumping about like a mad thing. I hear the girls have a thing for you. Quite an impression you've made. I just hope they have taken heed of what you have taught, and that they will pass their exams. Now tell me or should I say us." as Olivia and Gibbs followed Tim to the window, and he explained what he had seen.

Gibbs listened and his eye twitched as it did when he was thinking.

"OK Olivia, you get the PE teacher to your room. Tim, go and find Ziva and Tony. I need to go and see Mr Philby… and Olivia, get Admin to give you all the sixth form names and addresses." as he turned his gaze to Tim, "Just don't get into trouble." as he watched Tim walk away.

Gibbs entered the refractory, and he saw Tim standing looking, but what Tim saw was not good. Ziva and Cara were starring at each other, like two cats wondering who would pounce first. Gibbs thought he saw claws extended.

"Chick fight," Tony whispered to Tim.

"I am not his girlfriend," Ziva shouted.

"He said you were, "Cara wailed, throwing her arms about dramatically.

"Well he is mistaken. I feel a lot for Tim, he is very kind, and thoughtful, but he is not my boyfriend."

"Does that mean I can have him then?" Cara now purred hugging herself.

"Be my lodger," Ziva now replied, turning to walk away.

"I think you mean guest, Ziva," Tony corrected her.

"Whatever, if Abby knew…."Ziva didn't finish.

"Abby?…so he is being unfaithful to even you," Cara now wailed again, her hand to her forehead, as she now looked towards Tony and smiled. Gibbs thought she definitely was a drama queen.

"Tony on the other hand, I have slept with," Ziva smiled a sly smile, remembering their time undercovers and in Paris, although she had slept on the couch, she turned to face Tim, "You are so dead," she now answered, kicking Tim in the shin, "And you can forget it too Tony."

"Tim, you and I could never be…I would never be able to trust you, so I bid you farewell," as she exited in full dramatic mode.

Gibbs, he smiled the Gibbs smile, he so loved his Giblets.

The team gathered in the headmistresses room. Olivia had laid out coffee and biscuits.

Tim had collected the admin notes, and the sixth year names and address laid out on Olivia's desk, Gibbs was standing looking over her shoulder, his shoulder was touching hers ever so slightly.

"Agent Gibbs, do not breath down my neck. Do you mind, either sit down or do it yourself."

Gibbs sat, "Yes Ma'am. Quite a dramatic tone of voice you have."

"Sorry Jethro, but you were getting in the way." Olivia added.

"You speak to Philby? " Tony questioned, looking at Gibbs.

"Yep, he didn't have much to say really. They have been together about 18 months. It was Mario's idea to get a girls school. That way they there would be no worries about their sexuality. Philby said that they met at an art exhibition, a friend of a friend. They hit off and well the rest is history, so they say"

"Mario Holandes?….." Olivia replied.

"Bit saucy then….sorry Boss," seeing the look in Gibbs eyes.

"We got to find a link. You, anything Tim from the girls names?" Gibbs asked looking at him.

"Boss, we have a Josie Hormandes, bit similar, but different."

"How different…apart from one is male and the other female."

"Well I was thinking Mexican, but somehow I don't think….." Tony began to say.

"Yah think DiNozzo?" Gibbs said.

"No…..maybe Columbian. Drugs? Chillies? I don't know. Do you think Phil Philby is hiding something?" Tony now enquired frowning.

"What if we say Uruguay and Argentina? I was thinking more…during the war, that would be the second Tony. Uruguay and Argentina, they took a lot of Germans in. Need to get Ziva to have a look and see if there are any exhibitions Mr Philby has been connected too."

"You thinking it's the paintings?" Ziva now asked, "Not the dissertations?"

"Yes and no. Mr Burgess says writing, so that would be the dissertations. But if the person had access to a computer and was hacking?" Gibbs now said, looking at Tim,

"This Josie Hormandes? She ever been in one of your classes?" he now enquired.

"I…I.….don't think so," as he looked at Lourdes, "I mean I haven't been here a week, and I still have to met a few classes."

"No Agent Gibbs, the way the rosta is, Josie is scheduled for tomorrow….. she is an advanced class," Lourdes now answered, "An "A" level, sixth year study, she has a lot of time on her own. I mean she does have an overseer, but she is doing…." as Lourdes began to think," Oh my god, she knows we watch but she works so well on her own, she can't be caught…."

"But," as Gibbs smiled, "We, have a hacker don't we Tim?"

"I wouldn't call myself that….but …..thank you Boss. I know what you want me to do."

"So Tim, you are still in a teaching job. Tony….we need to get the PT Instructor set up. Ziva….you had better try something riveting to entice Mario. I don't know Olivia?" Gibbs now replied as she went to open her mouth. "Ziva any sports you can think of, that Mario might just be interested in? I didn't mean that type."

"Boss…could I make a suggestion?" Tony now enquired, "What about Soccer…..Olivia, you are trying to make this a British school, and I know that England does have some good Female soccer teams."

"They call it football, in Britain" Olivia now replied, "And no, we haven't got a team. Do you think Ziva and Tony, between then could possibly arrange something?" she now asked of Gibbs. Gibbs looked at the two members of his team, "Well?"

"I would love to accept the challenge, but Gibbs, does it have to be Tony?"

"Hey Ziva, I could do you know. Please Boss?" Tony pleaded.

"No Tony, observe from the side lines. Know what I'll make you linesman, but then….yep you'll probably be too busy looking at butts. When would you like to start, Ziva?"

"No time like the present. Do you have a room?" she now enquired., looking at Olivia.

"How about, if I let you share with Cara?" Olivia smiled.

"Now that would be interesting, but then so would it be, if I let you share with Tim."

"Agent Gibbs….we have enough rooms to give your agents their own accommodation, but can we get started please." Ms Lattimor now requested standing.

Chapter 9

That evening Olivia made an announcement that since the World Cup was on, she had decided that it would be a good idea if any of the girls would like to try British football. There was in their midst, a very talented woman, who wished to teach. If any girl would like to give their name to Ms David, tonight, she would organize some tuition and teams. Ziva didn't have long to wait. That evening, there was a list of names, as well as a queue of willing young girls, longing and willing to learn the game of football.

As for Mario, he didn't know the game, so he said, and so he was willing to learn.

The next morning, Ziva, made her way to the sports pavilion, what was she do. Luckily she had her running gear in the car. Tony was to make sure that Mario was watched at all times, he was going to make out he was a rookie PT instructor.

"I got my BA years ago," Tony now said, "I tried a couple of times, ended up with the Police. I just got fed up with the dead bodies, lost children, and helping old ladies a cross the road. Thought times have changed and so have I. Mr McGee here, said how would I like to try until end of season, then summer camp…..Tim is also a scout leader and very proficient in that area….How do I know Tim? Oh dated his sister a couple of times." If Tim knew what Tony had just said, he would have killed him.

Gibbs and Lourdes were in the Olivia's office trying to work out, just what they were trying to work out.

"Gibbs, we know that information is being downloaded and secretly given to Mario. We know that Mario gets a call and the information passed from Josie to Mario, and then she gets more instructions. What I don't understand is where Mr Philby comes into this, if at all." She now enquired.

"Tim says they are brother and sister and their father is an Argentinian Military Commander. What I don't understand is what they want with American secrets…"

"Gibbs," Ms Lea now replied of Gibbs, "Who ever said it was American secrets, all we said was naval secrets, and why do you think we have Mr Burgess here?"

Gibbs paled for a moment, he hadn't thought of this angle.

"Falklands 1982?" he now asked, "Oil, minerals? What they are after is British Intelligence and the Military movements." Gibbs now answered rising and looking out the window.

"The Falklands are not called the Falklands in Argentina, they are the _Islas Malvinas,_

I think we may just have been barking up the wrong tree." Lourdes now replied. They went to find Burgess and Olivia.

Mr Burgess stood staring out the window across the playing fields He watched as Ziva showed the girls the basic rules of football. He watched as Tony eyed the girls. Mr Burgess was glad it was reaching the end. He hadn't thought of the British connection, there had been some old American secrets going out, they had intercepted them. But the cunning easy way of slipping the messages, paper and pen, even in this high tec modern age, good old fashioned espionage was still prevalent. He was glad the year was over, he could now get back to England. The cricket season was about to start.

Gibbs had got Tim to monitor Josie, to find out what she was looking at. Tim had watched as she had worked away and then right at the end of the lesson place the memory flash into the socked. They were so small now that unless you were really looking, you could miss.

Gibbs and Lourdes allowed Josie to carry on, it was only later that evening when they followed her to the pavilion and hand over the memory flash did they intervene.

Mario and Josie admitted they had been downloading British secrets and handing them to their father. What they hadn't banked on was the knowledge and skills of Tim. Mr Philby, he had been an innocent victim, in this affair. His only crime, the love of a young physical man.

"Well now I seem to be a Physical Trainer short, and as you have the build Agent DiNozzo, and you have the BA. But do you have the stamina. How would you like if, I asked Agent Gibbs here, if you could be spared for a couple of weeks, until the end of the semester." Olivia now questioned, looking at Tony, and then turning to Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled the Gibbs smile, and looked at DiNozzo, "Know something Olivia, it could be the making of Tony. Yep, you can have him for a couple of weeks, I'll square with the Director. I'm sure this will be better training in the field, so to speak, than I can ever give. You want to keep the other one too?" pointing to Tim.

"He is a good lecturer and he can keep class quiet, quite well. If I just let him have the 2nd and 3rd yrs and the upper 6th, I think he will survive. But, what about you Jethro? Can I not interest you in a spot of philosophy? Or would you prefer rifle practice?"

Gibbs smiled his smile and shook his head, "Olivia, I have a department to run, and I need one Agent."

"So?" Ziva now said, looking at the two boys, we really do have PT versus IT."

"That would be Physical Tony and Intellectial Tim." Gibbs now answered smiling, "Come on Ziva, let's leave the boys. Olivia, I want a report card on my desk when the semester is over." As he turned and walked away to the car.

"You will Boss" as Olivia laughed and waved bye.

The End.


End file.
